


A New Side

by tsukishittyfucklol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dunno, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishittyfucklol/pseuds/tsukishittyfucklol
Summary: Kageyama's surprisingly new side and Hinata ranting about it. [not good at summaries]





	A New Side

_~~~~~~~~_~~~~Kageyama's been really weird lately. But not the bad kind of weird. Maybe. It's just, he's been really observant. Nothing gets pass through his eyes when Hinata's with him. He even guessed Hinata's lunch yesterday and he was right!

  
Suga and Daichi listened quietly while Hinata rants about Kageyama. Realizing somethings in the middle of Hinata's ranting like 'wow, Kageyama's amazing' and 'Maybe that's why he's so good at volleyball' but all thoughts are shattered when they heard Hinata's stories about the times Kageyama has noticed something.

  
,,

Like the one time that Hinata came to practice without his usual enthusiasm, Kageyama was the first one to check on him. Hinata said that when he and Kageyama talked, Kageyama was closer than usual while talking to him. And also the reason why he's down is because his sister drank all the milk and Hinata's worrying if his sister will grow taller than him,

  
The second time was a usual day, they would greet each other at school, race to the gym, and become like fishes out of water gasping for air. But that day, Hinata went to the barber shop and got his hair cut. Only Kageyama noticed the difference,

  
And then when Hinata's tummy is aching, Kageyama always just pop up out of nowhere and be beside him. Sometimes he even guides Hinata to the bathroom! Ain't that weird, well not really I suppose because friends do that sometimes. But like, Kageyama would know when,how and what to do whenever Hinata's stomache is giving him hell. He can beat the managers by how ready he is! maybe not, but still.

  
,,

  
So Hinata finishes his rant and then said something about Kageyama being popular because he's actually quite caring and then leaving the club room because he was done changing his clothes. Leaving the two third years with their mouth gawking. The two watching quietly as Hinata met with Kageyama at the corridor. If you squint enough, you could see the faint blush dusting Kagayama's cheeks. If you squint.

  
Suga and Daichi looked at each other, realizing and thinking the same thing. I mean how can that be not obvious? As far as they can see, Kageyama's attitude only ever changes when he's with Hinata. It's exclusively only towards Hinata.

  
What could that mean, I wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas not mine, it's from a doujin made by Bubunhanten-sama, 'Okawari mini' , read it on myreadingmanga.info , anyways thanks for reading ^^
> 
> also i kno its short but its my first ever work so ....^^


End file.
